callofdutynazizombiesfullstorylinefandomcom-20200214-history
CALL OF DUTY NAZI ZOMBIES FULL STORY-LINE
Group 935, a secret society focused on many projects such as mind control and powerful new weapons, is working mainly at Der Reise (The Giant). Group 935 experiments with a new element, element 115. They find that it is very powerful, and can be weaponized (as wee see in the Wunderwaffe). They are in cooperation with the Nazi Reichstag High Command. They do not exist to anyone else. All members must be completely disconnected with their families and all outside contact. They live at Der Reise. Group 935 successfully stabilized and weaponized element 115 at Der Reise, and planned on mass-producing the Wunderwaffe, if granted enough funding. Another experiment, which required a lot of element 115, was Matter-Transfer, or teleporting. After many tests, the test subjects got through but were unresponsive and un-controllable at first, but were later able to be controlled using 115. (Not fully controlled). Group 935 had spies in America, and knew that the USA had large amounts of element 115 at Area 51. America was also trying similar experiments. For their mind control experiments, they used techniques involving broadcasting orders through number sequences (like in the black ops campaign). In the Black Ops Campaign Resnov used these mind control techniques to order Mason to kill his enemies. Group 935 had similar intentions. They captured a "specimen" from Mexico, Russia, and Japan. The one experimenting with mind control on these subjects was Doctor Edward Richtofen, assistant to Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Maxis ran Der Reise. They could control dead or undead minds using Element 115, but not living specimens. Maxis' dream was to have an undead army, and Richtofen created one. Group 935 had more stations than just Der Reise; they were using an insane asylum (perhaps for easy test subjects). Richtofen was trying to find a way to break the human mind, and fully control it. He searched for a specific "barrier" in the body. He accidentally killed the Mexican by cutting out his spleen. An American spy was found at the station in the Asylum (Verruckt). He was going to be brought to be tested on as a replacement for the Mexican test subject. A rescue team was sent to Verruckt, they were to retrieve two spies, Doctor Harvey Yena and Doctor Peter McCain. You play as the retrieval team at Verruckt. Group 935 saw this as an opportunity to test the efficiency of their undead army (semi-controlled zombies). The scientists escaped and the undead were released. (Theory) Richtofen was brought a different subject, another American. He was Tank Dempsey. Richtofen was also doing secret tests on Samantha Maxis, Doctor Maxis' daughter. The experiments he does on Samantha are unknown, but he tried mind control on Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo for a long time. Richtofen successfully gains control of their minds. He wipes out their minds, and sends them back to their countries. There is a good reason why he does this; it is similar to why Mason was allowed to escape Vorkuta after his mind was controlled. If any of these countries ever became a problem to Germany, the Reichstag could go to Group 935, who would broadcast orders to one of these men. These orders might be to assassinate an important leader or general. This was also a test to see if the mind control had worked. With this done, Richtofen had time to think. Maxis didn't mass-produce the Wunderwaffe like he promised the Reichstag he would. Maxis was not fit to lead Group 935. At the same time, the Illuminati wanted Maxis dead as well. Richtofen was in the Illuminati. Richtofen was the closest one to Maxis. The Illuminati contacted him telling him that it was time to kill Maxis. Richtofen hated both Maxis and his daughter Samantha. Samantha had a dog, named fluffy. Maxis used Fluffy in many of his tests. When Maxis was doing a test on Fluffy and the teleporter, Samantha noticed. She came running into the room to save her dog. Maxis was experimenting with element 115 and its effects on the dog. The dog became a hellhound, rabid and aggressive. Richtofen saw this as his chance and locked both Ludvig and Samantha Maxis in the test chamber with Fluffy. Seeing their only escape, Maxis took Samantha and teleported. (The teleporter was not yet perfected). They were both killed. Samantha's soul was merged with Aether, an alternate dimension. Here, she toys with the survivors in her demon-like ways. Maxis most likely died while teleporting like the other test subjects because the teleporter was not perfected. Richtofen covered it up as an accident. Group 935 needed more element 115 to perfect the teleporters. There were large deposits of Element 115 on the moon and across space. A meteor crashed in a swamp. Group 935 moved here quickly to harvest the element and continue experiments. They built a facility in the swamp to house their projects. Richtofen had his own quarters. Here, he continued experiments with weaponizing 115 and mind control. They raised the dead with 115 as they did at Der Reise. The teleporter was perfected at Shi No Numa, though not featured in the map. The undead army grew out of hand and soon the facility was being overrun. Richtofen barricaded himself in his quarters. Here is where a key event happens. Richtofen uses the Comms Room at the facility to broadcast orders to the three brainwashed soldiers (Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo). He told them to find each other and come to his position. They would save him. In the trailer for Shi No Numa we hear the soldiers just arriving at Shi No Numa, without Richtofen. They find Richtofen and save him from the zombies. Knowing he can control them without question, he teleports them, with the now perfectly safe teleporter, back to Der Reise to see if the undead army was still controlled there. Arriving at Der Reise, all the scientists dead, the four soldiers fight the zombies. This is where we transition from World At War zombies to Black Ops Zombies. All of this is 100% proven. While using the Wunderwaffe while in the teleporter, the teleporter malfunctions. It not only sends them to a completely different Group 935 station, but it sends them through time. This is Kino Der Toten, the 935 stations disguised as a theater. This is where Richtofen realizes how much bigger group 935 is than he had thought. This is where he makes his plan. In Ascension, Russian scientists were doing experiments on space travel, teleportation, and other things. The head scientist was Gershe. One of his assistants was Yuri Kravcheski. Yuri was a great scientists, but often was late and had almost ruined the Cassimere Mechanism. Gershe took notice of his mistakes and transferred him to the space program. There, he had to do simple tasks. He was very upset, but knew he couldn't fight Gershe. His hate for Gershe grew daily. One day, he found a journal in a shipment of boxes (perhaps from Der Reise). The journal contained experiments with 115 (maybe Richtofen and Maxis). He secretly started doing this experiments and made sure Gershe didn't find out. These experiments started connecting the real world and Aether as they did in Der Reise. Samantha started to control Yuri. Project Mercury or the Gershe Device, was an experiment at Ascension. It worked similarly to the teleporters at Der Reise. (You can travel through Aether to a separate destination). Soon, Samantha could fully control Yuri. She made him act like he was boasting to Gershe that he had perfected project Mercury. As heard in one of the radios, Gershe enters a room with Yuri and Yuri activates the device, Samantha then sucks Gershe into Aether with her. Afterwards, Yuri regains control of his own mind. He realizes what he has done and possibly escapes (his whereabouts are unknown). You hear Gershe when you enter Ascension. He is the man who guides you to freeing him through the Kassimere Mechanism. The Kassimere Mechanism might be a kind of barrier between aether and the real world. There is only one problem (asides the fact zombies are taking over the world). Freeing Gershe means freeing Samantha. This is the screech/scream that you hear at the end of the Kassimere Mechanism. She even drains the color for a few seconds. Also, the Map Five and it’s events are concurring at the same time of the events at Ascension unfold. Sometime in the present, George A. Romero had stumbled upon Group 935’s research while making a World War 2 film. He and the cast took a ship out to an abandoned lab in Siberia. After he and the ship’s crew were simplified only the cast, made up of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker, remained. This set the stage for Call of the Dead. After the Kassimere Mechanism was completed in Ascension, it overloaded the teleporter and sent the original characters to a Group 935 facility in Siberia, where they were trapped behind a locked door. The celebrities then helped them escape to Paradise. Escaping wasn’t Richtofen’s only goal, however, as he meant to travel to the Siberian facility to obtain the Golden Rod, which the celebrities found for him without knowing any better. Richtofen thanks the group by giving them the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to help them fight the zombies. In reality, the group could’ve escaped after the security system was disabled. It is unknown what became of the celebrities after helping the group escape. Shangri-La, however, does not live up to it’s name – (paradise) – as it’s inhabitants have all been zombified before the group’s arrival. Richtofen states that this is the last step to controlling the world before he is teleported there. The temple houses a mining facility filled with Element 115, explaining the inhabitants’ zombification. Prior to the groups arrival to Shangri-La, two explorers, Brock and Gary went on an expedition to prove their theories on Argatha. Brock later figures out that the temple wasn’t built by an ancient civilization, but by people in the modern era interpreting it. After investigating the temple, the pair accidentally activated the temple’s time travel and died in the resulting zombie attack. The group travels back in time and helps the pairs survive. The pair’s changing fate is illustrated by the radio that changes message and location as the group helps them. When the group finally creates the focusing stone, it lands on an altar with Richtofen’s name on it, meaning the temple was in fact another Group 935 facility and explaining Richtofen’s knowledge of its location. The two explorers are then sent back to the moment they discovered the temple, indicating that they’re stuck in a never ending loop. Now in possession of both the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone, Richtofen believes he can now control the group. When they attempt to travel to Area 51, the group finds that it too is over-run, so Richtofen leads them to a top secret Moon facility, showing the reason why no news about the moon or moon travel has occurred in the last great many years. A teleporter awaits their arrival instantly at area 51. With a horde of zombies coming on their tail, they have seconds to use the teleporter. The teleporter operates correctly, and sends them to Lunar Base 109 -- (Grissom Base) -- a laboratory base on the surface of the moon. Upon arrival on the moon, the crew finds out that zombies have also inhabited the moon as well. They put up their very last fight for survival in the map Moon. The characters have a last task of freeing Samantha to kill her once and for all. Showing that in the end of Moon, Samantha is brought back to life, and is then killed. Also due to 115 – on the moon, the astronauts and scientists sent there have been zombified as well before the group’s arrival. Even worse, Samantha Maxis got to the moon first, and has been awaiting their arrival. The moon base was apparently built to uncover an ancient obelisk. The crew set up launch protocols, and the footage shows that three lunar rockets launch off from the surface, and head towards Earth. The three rockets reach Earth a few minutes later, and are shown to once and for all destroy the Earth in a great big fire-ball, with all of the zombies on the moon are now killed off, and the irradiated element 115 had been discarded of and the Earth destroyed completely, Doctor Richtofen, Nicolai, Dempsey, and Takeo survive the zombie apocalypse, and the rest from there on is unknown as to the groups survival. Nacht Der Untoten is the only Call of Duty Nazi Zombie Map not in the Story-Line. HERE IS THE ORDER FOR STORY-MODE ZOMBIES: 1. Verruckt 2. Shi No Numa 3. Der Reise 4. Kino Der Toten 5. Ascension 6. FIVE 7. Call of the Dead 8. Shangri-La 9. Moon